


insecurities

by orphan_account



Series: abandoned works [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Eating, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Human tongues aren't irken tongues.[ discontinued ]
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: abandoned works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839676
Kudos: 21





	insecurities

As Dib thing's tongue wraps around the ice cream, Zim stares, well reminded of his own. It's a problem that's been bothering the great invader. Dib's tongue is nice, but it's so very different.

Human tongues aren't irken tongues. 

Every time they kiss Zim is aware of this. Dib likes kissing, and Zim likes kissing Dib. But it's been so long since he's touched his lips that Zim worries.

Watching his Dib thing enjoy the frozen desert, he bites the inside of his mouth nervously.

Dib is a human. Zim is a alien. The moment they got together he should've expected Dib to be grossed out by something. Zim must be a bad kisser.

"Zim?" 

Zim ignores his name, and watches his boyfriend wipe the sticky cream off his lips. Perfect lips, a human mouth and a normal tounge, something Zim will never have.

"Hey?" Dib tries to get his attention. "Zim?"

The irken looks down at the table with shame. His ice cream cone is now melting in his hands, but he's not hungry and he doesn't care. He can't eat front of Dib. Dib would be disgusted if he saw his tounge.

He's already making a mess right now. 

Hearing Dib get up from his chair, Zim sighs and drops the cone to the ground. Dib thing is already disgusted. Great. This is it, he thinks. Their relationship will be ruined, all because of Zim and his gross mouth.

Not a mintue later and Dib comes back to the table with a large cup of ice cream. "Here, got you you something."  
Zim turns his head and surprised to see the human scooting his chair beside him.  
Smiling, Dib sits down and puts the ice cream on the table. "It's chocolate."

"Dib thing already bought chocolate."

"I bought you vanilla and you let it melt all over the table. Didn't even try it so I thought you might like another flavor." Dib says as grabs a napkin and takes Zim's sticky hand to wipe off the cream. "That's the last time I buy cones."

"You got Zim chocolate?" Zim stares.

"Somethings bumming you and I don't like you like this." 

"Dib thing..." 

"Is it me? did I do something?" Dib worriedly raises an eyebrow. "I know i'm not the best, but I want you happy and I want to make it better."

"Dib thing is fine." 

"What is this about?" Dib squeezes his hand with a look of concern in his eyes.

Zim looks away.


End file.
